


Capture

by Skeren



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah really should have remembered how wishes worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2005.
> 
> On a separate note, I will say I'm proud this went up on this site now. I'm going to casually use it as a tribute.

She’d forgotten. For all her declarations of need and remembrance to his people after her time in his Labyrinth, she’d forgotten. He hadn’t of course, but he wasn’t sure whether to be amused or angry that she had. She had been just a girl, a rather clever girl, but a girl none the less.

She wasn’t anymore. She’d grown up rather well, her time in his presence passed off as an elaborate dream. His chance had come to try again.

She was new to the University, having gotten her undergraduate at some other college. She was so distracted by life that she didn’t even remember her story, the little red book easily palmed from her bag one day and never missed.

Thus came the day that Jareth strode up to the dark haired woman, arrogant and at ease. “Hello Sarah.”

She turned, a slightly confused look flitting over her face as she heard her name, and he could almost see the recognition in her eyes before she forcibly pushed it away. Silly girl. “Hello, have we met?”

“Actually, yes.” Taking her arm in a gentle hold, he started to lead her deeper into the park, amused at her complete lack of wariness. “And we have ever so much catching up to do.”

“We do? Maybe if you tell me what your name is I’ll remember? I’m afraid I don’t know where we met.”

“You know what my name is Sarah.” 

She turned her gaze to him and considered for a moment before shaking her head quickly, murmuring. “No, that was nothing more than a childish dream…” Then she spoke a bit louder. “I’m afraid not.”

Sliding his hand from her arm to the small of her back, the pale man tisked, leaning close to whisper. “You mean to tell me you don’t remember your time with me, Sarah? Do you at least remember my denizens? Hobble perhaps?”

That drew the desired reaction, and she whipped her gaze to him properly, looking annoyed. “It’s Hoggle!”

“So you do remember.” He led her past the trees of the mortal park, into the forest of the edge of his maze. 

“It was a dream…” She looked around, finally growing wary, now that it was too late. “It was just a dream!”

“No, Sarah, it wasn’t just a dream, and now I’ve come to steal you away.” He straightened, looking around for a moment before picking his way along the appropriate path.

“But it’s done! You have no power over me anymore!” She finally moved away from his touch, shaking her head quickly.

“Sarah, Sarah, still so innocent aren’t you? You should learn to curb your wishes.” Flicking his fingers through the air, he laughed. “Didn’t you make a wish that you had someone to steal you away? To pull you into a fairy tale? Granted, you didn’t specify me, but I was listening.”

“That doesn’t mean I have no way back! If it’s a fairy tale, then that means that there is a happy ending, and I can’t find that here.” She drew to a halt, looking off to the side, gaze riveted to a patch of flowers that were much too strange to be the ones in her home city.

“But Sarah, you’re forgetting the most important thing. The knight in shining armor is the one that steals the princess away, now isn’t he?”

Jareth was satisfied when the words spun it all more tightly together. She wouldn’t be escaping him this time as she had before. It would be a far more elaborate game.


End file.
